Christmas Mission
by Kleo Neko
Summary: Ken is lonely during Christmas Eve. He begins to think about his past, when he first met Ryo and Wormmon and they began their mission. And how Osamu's death affected him. Warning: Daiken in future chapters.


1 Christmas Mission  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
By: Kleo Neko (kleo_neko_17@juunanagou.zzn.com)  
  
Started at: 12/25/01, 8:37 p.m.  
  
Finished at: 12/25/01, 12:48 a.m.  
  
Author's Notes: First of all, hi everyone! I'm Kleo Neko, and this is my first Digimon fic! (The first one I did was more of a poem) And I know that Ryo and Ken were friends before they entered the Digital World. I just changed a few things. It's not that big of deal!  
  
Sort Summery: It's Christmas and Ken feels lonesome. He begins to remember his past and how he had met Wormmon and Ryo in the Digital World.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched the people from far above. Groups of friends laughed and chatted merrily as they strolled down the snow covered street in their warm winter jackets that snowy winter day. Women, young and old, passed by his apartment building carrying multiple red and green bags full of candy, toys, and decorations. The watcher's beautiful violet eyes narrowed a bit at the happy sight.  
  
Large blue eyes stared at the young indigo haired boy whom was longingly staring out the ice-rimmed window. "I know he feels bad.but he can't just dream of a better life.It will never get better if he doesn't try to make it better." The green caterpillar digimon thought while bringing his large, bright blue eyes to rest at his blue haired partner's back.  
  
He bit his lower lip. He wouldn't cry, he had told himself, but his need for companionship seemed to grow and grow since his downfall as the evil Kaiser.  
  
Ken remembered when he was younger; he would eagerly await the arrival of the jolly old soul, Santa Claus. The eleven-year-old boy, Ken, let out a small shudder at the thought.  
  
The insect digimon behind him got even more worried about his partner, for his human partner's thin shoulders were now visibly shaking.  
  
Ken began thinking about his past, something he hated to do. But this was an exception, one of his most special Christmases of all, the one when he had met his best friend, Wormmon. He closed his tear-threatened eyes while letting out a small breath of air that caught on his icy window. His mind began to drift away, into the past.  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
The five-year-old child reached his small, chubby hand into the forbidden drawer. "I know Osamu-chan told me not to." he paused. "But that thing.It feels like it belongs to me. It was like I could see my name written all over it." He moved his hand about the exterior of the drawer, searching for his prize. He fished for not ten seconds before he found it. It was strange looking; it reminded him a little of a Wonder Swan. His large blue/violet eyes and small fingers inspected it, curiously. Suddenly, a strong force seemed to erupt from the strange object. It forcibly pushed Ken to the computer to the side of him. Ken's hand moved up along with the object unwillingly. He gaped in shock at the process. His shock soon became fright when he realized he was being sucked into his elder brother's computer. He cried for help, but no one heard him. He had left the real world and entered a new. All on that Christmas Eve.  
  
He awoke to a slight nudging on his side. Ken's eyes opened slowly to stare at the sky above him. Sky? Outside? How did he get outside?!  
  
"Ken-chan," came a soft, caring voice.  
  
"Who." The boy mumbled.  
  
"Ken-chan," Ken was shocked to see a worm look over him. He stayed still. Bright blue eyes blinked back at him and then the worm repeated, "Ken-chan!"  
  
Ken backed away from the large worm slowly. "Who are you?!" Asked young Ken, "how do you know my name?"  
  
The large worm gave him both a happy and apologetic look. "I'm sorry I frightened you," said the worm whom stepped a little bit forward. Suddenly tears began to fill his large eyes. "I'm so happy to have found you!" The worm-like creature hugged the pale boy the best he could with his small purple claws.  
  
Ken didn't know what to think. Who or what was this creature? How did it know his name? And where was he? He looked down at the worm whom was still latched onto him like a small child. He smiled a little and wrapped his own arms around the strange creature. He had a gut feeling that this weird creature meant well. He could see how kind the worm-like creature was by his large eyes and voice, which were filled with kindness.  
  
After another cherished minute of hugging, Ken drew back his pale arms and spread them behind them to support his weight. His legs stretched in front of him as he spoke. "Who are you? And what are you?" The boy asked. He was no longer afraid.  
  
The worm-like creature stood in front of him and gazed at him adoringly. "My name is Wormmon." He said, "I'm a Digimon."  
  
"Digimon?" The boy cocked his head to the side, "what's that?"  
  
"Digimon, short for digital monsters, are creatures who inhabit this world you see before you." He waved a claw to the surroundings.  
  
Ken looked about himself in awe. He was impressed with the beauty of this world owned by the creatures known as 'digimon.' He was in a forest with strange but beautiful trees that seemed to line a grassy path.  
  
"This world," continued Wormmon, "is called the Digital World."  
  
"Digital World." echoed Ken.  
  
"And that," Wormmon pointed a purple claw to that strange object that had popped out of Osamu's computer. "Is a digivice. It allowed you to come here, so you must be needed."  
  
"Must be needed for what?"  
  
"To help defend the Digital World." Ken blinked in confusion, Wormmon began to explain. "You see, there are chosen children all over the world who have those." He gestured to the black digivice. "They are digidestened children. You are too." He added, "they are picked to guard the digital world if evil is to come, and since you're here something evil must be on its way. And I'm your digimon partner to fight against evil, Ken-chan."  
  
"Something evil? Me?" Ken asked. How could he protect a whole world against evil? He picked up his digivice and stared at it blankly. His brother had convinced him he was useless, alone, unwanted. How could he be expected to save another world? Be a hero? A lonesome boy like him.  
  
Tears became a threat to his eyes as he lowered his head, so Wormmon was not to see him in such a state.  
  
"Hey! Wormmon!" A voice came from nowhere. Ken's head popped back up as he met eyes with this new creature except this wasn't a digimon.  
  
"A human boy?!" Ken asked as the boy stepped closer to them. That was when he noticed a blue creature at the other boy's side, another digimon.  
  
"So this is Ken.," The other boy said looking Ken up and down. "He'll be a great help to us." The boy said while the blue dinosaur-like digimon approached Ken curiously. The digimon looked over the indigo haired boy with its large brown eyes. Then it looked into Ken's face and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Ken!" The dinosaur digimon said casually. "Nice to meet ya!" The digimon held out it's hand, or should I saw paw? "My name's V-mon." The digimon said as Ken took V-mon's paw and shook it, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Next, the taller boy took out his hand. "Hello, Ken. My name is Ryo." He greeted.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ken said shyly while Ryo smiled softly.  
  
"We've heard a lot about you from Gennai," Ryo said looking down into Ken's young face. "He had said that you would be important in my and V-mon's mission to destroy Millenniumon."  
  
"Who's Millenniumon?" Ken asked the older boy who looked a bit surprised about Ken's question.  
  
"You and I were called here to destroy Millenniumon," he said as if it were obvious. "So that's why you were so late." he mused.  
  
"My brother.it's all his fault." Ken mumbled inaudibly. Sometimes, his brother really upset him, made him hate him. Ken didn't want to hate his own brother though. He had been the only who would stick up for him and be anything close to a friend. Brother. "How do I get home?" Ken asked while gazing his blue eyes into Ryo's brown ones.  
  
"Simple," he replied gently. "You use your digivice to return to the real world. And vice versa to come to the Digital World."  
  
"You travel threw the computer to get here and back." Added the little blue dinosaur cheerfully.  
  
"I." Ken looked down at Wormmon, his new digimon, his new partner, his new friend. "Can I go home now? My mama and papa might get worried."  
  
"Of course," said Wormmon. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"And be here at five o' clock in the morning tomorrow." Ryo said, "we need to train for the fight against Millenniumon."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Ken asked. "But tomorrow is Christmas!"  
  
"Yes, but this is important. The real world and Digital World are at stake." Ryo said smoothly, not at all angrily.  
  
Ken nodded. This must have been one of those 'must do things' Osamu-chan had told him about before. "I'll be there." He said, "and on time."  
  
Ken fell to the floor as he returned to his home. He held up the black digivice and gawked at it while giggling cheerfully. He finally had real friends. Not stuffed animals but real friends.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Osamu spied the forbidden divce in the hands of his younger brother. And after he had told Ken not to touch it. Anger welled inside him at the sight.  
  
Ken whispered an 'uh oh'. While Osamu stormed over to him and grabbed the digivice from out of Ken's small, pale hands. Ken whimpered softly. Osamu's fist connected to Ken's head and he screamed outraged at his distrustful younger brother.  
  
Ken whimpered louder now. Somewhat glad mama and papa were out that evening.  
  
"Never ever disobey me again!" He shouted cruelly and slammed the digivice back into the drawer. He stomped out of the room, leaving Ken to cry not only from the pain, but the emotions that fought within his young mind.  
  
~*~End Flash Back~*~  
  
Ken yawned. It had gotten late and few people passed his apartment now. Wormmon had fallen asleep on his bed while watching him. Suddenly, Ken remembered just how great it was to have Wormmon, a real friend. He smiled one of his pure smiles. From before any of the Kaiser business had begun. He stood, but took one last look out side. Christmas tree lights glimmered threw people's windows. It was a beautiful sight indeed.  
  
Ken got dressed in his warm pajamas for the cold night. He lied beside Wormmon, careful not to disturb his slumber. It was the night before Christmas, Christmas Eve. It was almost the anniversary of. He put the thought aside. He couldn't wake up crying in the middle of the night like he had so many times before.  
  
It didn't take him long to fall into a slumber beside the worm digimon. He rested peacefully; no bad dreams were to occur that night.  
  
  
  
A/N: So there's the first part, please tell me what you think of it so far. And also have a merry (late) Christmas!!!! 


End file.
